


How Do Legs Work?

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Pokemon) [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Legs, Malasadas, Returning Home, SnowLilyShipping, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “Come on Lillie. It’s not that bad.” Hau grinned, smile wide as the moon.“I don’t know about this Hau… I don’t know how to dance…” Lillie whispered.“Aww, Lills. Come on, it’s not that hard.” Hau smiled, taking her hand in his.





	How Do Legs Work?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

“Come on Lillie. It’s not that bad.” Hau grinned, smile wide as the moon.

“I don’t know about this Hau… I don’t know how to dance…” Lillie whispered. 

“Aww, Lills. Come on, it’s not that hard.” Hau smiled, taking her hand in his.

“I’m really not so sure about this Hau…” Lillie said, looking down, foot making shapes in the dirt.

Hau smiled, “Lillie, this whole party is to celebrate you coming home to Alola. You’d worry about not being able to dance. Plus, I’m sure I could teach you.”

“I’m not sure about that…” Lillie said.

“Come on. I’ll even get Sun and Moon to come learn with us!” Hau smiled, “Sun can dance but Moon can’t. You two will be in the same boat.”

“Um… I guess I can try…” Lillie said, still looking down. Hau grinned and pulled Lillie close to him, locking their two lips.

After pulling apart, Lillie grinned and said, “You taste like malasadas.”

Hau smiled again, “Speaking of malasadas, we should go get some!”

“If you insist…” Lillie chuckled as the two walked off towards Hau’oli City.

* * *

Once the two arrived in Hau’oli City, Hau grabbed Lillie’s hand and dragged the poor girl towards the malasada shop. Once inside the shop, Hau ordered malasadas for both of them before they sat down in a booth. “Man! I LOVE malasadas!!!” Hau smiled, beginning to chow down on the fried dough. 

Lillie giggled as she began to eat hers as well. The bell to the shp chimed and Lillie looked up to see Sun and Moon walk through the shop doors. Sun smiled before turning to the counter to order their malasadas. Moon walked over to th group, sitting across from Lillie and Hau.

“How are you guys doing?” Moon asked before smiling, “It’s so good to have you back here Lillie. We really missed you.”

“Aww, I missed you guys too.” Lillie smiled as Sun sat down, handing Moon her malasada and handing another one to Hau.

Hau smiled, placing the malasada in his backpack. “Thanks so much Sun!” Hau said, grin on his face. 

Sun grinned, “So, when do we begin dancing?” 

Moon and Lillie looked up at him, speaking in unison, “NEVER!”

Hau and Sun laughed before smiling at their significant other. “Sorry, we’re doing this.” Hau smiled.

“I don’t wanna…” Moon pouted. Sun laughed, kissing Moon on the cheek

“Well… I guess we should get with it…” Lillie smiled.

“See Moon, Lillie is ready to dance.” Sun chuckled.

Lillie stuck her tongue out, “No! I just wanna get it over with…” 

“Okay, well, let’s get going!” Hau smiled as he, Lillie, Sun and Moon left the malasada shop.

* * *

The four trainers met outside Professor Kukui’s lab, Hau and Sun beaming while Lillie and Moon were less than excited. “Are you ready?” Hau asked.

“ No…” Moon mumbled under her breath as Sun took her hand.

“Come on Moon. It’ll be fun.” Sun smiled. Moon rolled her eyes and let Sun guide her into a ‘dance’.

“Shall we?” Hau asked, offering his hand to Lillie. Lillie smiled, taking his hand. As Hau danced with her, guiding her frame, she felt more and more confident as they continued. Lillie smiled, feeling more confident as they continued to dance. 

“OWW! MOON, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Sun cried.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT SUN!!! YOU’RE A REALLY BAD TEACHER!!!” Moon shouted.

“YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!” Sun shouted in retirement.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW LEGS WORK!” Moon yelled back. 

“YOU WALK ON THEM EVERY DAY!!!” Sun shouted. 

Hau and Lillie broke the two apart, Hau pulling Sun to the side and Lillie pulling Moon aside. The both calmed down their respective friend before Hau looked to the group. “How about I dance with Moon for a while…” he suggested. 

“As long as you’re not as bad as Sun.” Moon said, sticking out her tongue.

“Hey, at least I can dance.” Sun said, taking Lillie’s hand.

Lillie sighed, “Don’t argue guys. Let’s just dance.”

The group traded partners and continued to practice dancing. When they broke for a snack, the group smiled before trading partners once more, Sun returning to Moon and Hau returning to Lillie. They continued to practice dancing before the sun began to set. Sun and Moon bid the two goodbye before leaving, Hau and Lillie staying to watch the sunset. 

“Wow… So beautiful…” Lillie smiled, setting her head on Hau’s shoulder.

Hau smiled, “It really is. However, you’re even more beautiful…”

Lillie smiled as Hau kissed her on the forehead. “I love you…” Lillie whispered.

“I love you too…” Hau smiled before pulling Lillie up and into a dance, soft music playing in their heads as they danced along the beach. 


End file.
